mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleet Uniforms
The Alliance Fleet has a standardized set of uniforms for its personnel on base and serving on ships. Uniforms have undergone several iterations, though the changes tend to be minor; many officers will be wearing variations of the uniform throughout their careers. Service Uniform Standard uniform is unisex and consists of underwear (standardized), tunic, pants and boots. The overall uniform is black, with a dark blue panel on the breast down the front of the tunic. Boots are also black and come in plantigrade and digitigrade models, the latter with reinforced toe patches (to prevent accidents with claws). Tunics are long-sleeved and high-collared, and collars are marked with pips indicating rank, service and other acts. Collars are anchored at the point with a gold disc. The left shoulder of the uniform includes a name tag with depending tassels, connected to a rank stripe. The same rank strip is repeated down the outside seam of the pants, exposed by the split in the tunic. Dress Uniform Dress uniform is unisex and consists of tunic, pants, boots, gloves, underwear (standardized, also used for training uniform), and a short or long cloak. The basic collars are as in the standard uniform, but with gold and white trim. The name tag anchors an additional rank braid looped around the left shoulder, with two depending gold cords and tassels for command officers, one (gold-capped) indicating years at current rank, and the other (silver-capped) years as a command officer. The left hip at the tunic split also has gold cords and tassels, indicating years in service: one (gold-capped) indicating years of active duty, and the other (silver-capped), years in service, on-duty, off-duty, and in training. In addition the sleeves of the uniform have broad, turned back cuffs in white, buttoned in gold. Cloaks are pinned with a brooch with the Alliance sigil, or the variant Fleet sigil. Collar Pips Collar pips indicate rank, duty status (active/inactive/retired), command training (if applicable), duty station (starship/base/academe), and milestones such as training tour of duty's completion, community service, and secondary education completion. Uniform Tabs Uniform tabs have the person's name centered. The top left has a mark for the current specialization (command, medical, etc). The bottom right gives marks for training specializations (communication, history, technology, etc). Depending tassels also indicate rank, and come in black or gold to help indicate what rank (for example, third commander uses the three hanging tassels of the command rank, two black and one gold; second commander has two gold tassels and one black; first commander has three gold tassels). Training Uniform The training uniform is a leotard of moisture-wicking fabric, sleeveless with shorts ending halfway down the thighs, with the rank braid around the hem of the thighs. It is used both in training and under the standard and dress uniforms. Cadet Uniform EVA Uniform EVA uniforms are white for high-contrast against the background of space and are zipped up the front. The left arm has the rank braid as a solid design from shoulder to wrist. The right upper arm features the Alliance sigil. Ship umbilicals are typically attached via port at the leg. Category:Clothing Category:Military